Estas segura Hermione?
by Mascara H
Summary: En busca de desintoxicar el aire cargado de deseo que se forma entre ellos entran en aguas pantanosas que llevara a revolucionar todo lo que conocen y a renovar el concepto de "correcto" LEMON. HARMONY
1. Mi mejor amigo me regala escalofrios

-¿Estas segura de esto Hermione?

-¿Se te ocurre una mejor manera?

Él bajo la mirada a las manos que ella se estrujaba en el regazo. Deseaba con impulsos nerviosos cada fibra del cuerpo de ella y aun así la idea de ser infiel por ella lo paralizaba.

-Me lo imaginaba- le dijo con un poco de amargura, era duro para ella también. A él el cabello le había crecido un poco y le caía en mechones azabaches sobre la frente- o bien podríamos dejar las cosas como están.

De un salto Harry llego hasta el sillón donde ella estaba sentada y se arrodillo en medio de sus piernas.

-No, Hermione- le tomo el resto entre las manos acunándolo tiernamente, ella apoyo su mejilla en una dejándose llenar de su ternura.

-No está bien, no está bien sentirme así- Harry le sonrió.

-¿No está bien que se sienta bien?- ambos rieron- lo sé, me pasa lo mismo.

Siguió acariciando la mejilla de ella, le coloco la otra mano en la rodilla desnuda, no pensó que eso fuera un acto de provocación simplemente quería consolarla, hacerla sentir que no estaba sola en todo eso, porque a él también le pasaba lo mismo, no podía sentirse mal a pesar que sabía que estaba mal ser infiel y desearla como lo hacía. Pero al parecer Hermione entendió el mensaje mal y coloco su mano sobre la suya guiándola hacia el interno de su muslo junto a respiraciones profundas.

-Hermione- Harry miro hacia los lados a ver si alguien prestaba atención a lo que sucedía entre ellos pero al parecer todos los asistentes a esa fiesta estaban muy concentrados en bailar o en sus propias conversaciones.

La piel de ella era tan suave en esa zona que tenía miedo de que sus dedos callosos y bruscos le dieran fastidio.

-Vamos afuera- dijo Hermione con dificultad al hablar. Se levantó y lo tomo de la mano y se abrió camino entre el mar de personas hacia la salida.

Harry la siguió sin decir palabras, los risos castaños le caían por los hombros, llevaba el cabello más corto que de costumbres y sus curvas eran ahora un poco más amplias y firmes. Era hermosa como solo ella podía serlo.

Hermione giro su rostro para mirarlo; Harry era un hombre apuesto, la pequeña barba que iniciaba a crecerle le quedaba aún mejor de lo que podía imaginar, esos ojos verdes rodeados de pequeñas arrugas los ángulos de los ojos cada vez se volvían más atractivos y la cicatriz en la mejilla contaba una historia excitante. Le gustaban sus manos, firmes y rugosas, manos de hombre que sabe lo que hace.

Le dio un tirón a la mano de ella atrayéndola contra sí, una mano en la espalda y otra sosteniendo su rostro. La miro fijamente, Harry se imaginó que podría pasar un día completo solo observándola.

Hermione cruzo sus brazos en el cuello de él, acerco su rostro hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozaron, suspiro, lo miro a los ojos y luego a los labio. Rozo esta vez los labios con los de él, se alejó un milímetro para evitar el beso que Harry buscaba. Fue un momento de duda, su marido no le perdonaría jamás eso, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás. Sus hijos estaban en casa seguramente durmiendo en ese momento y ella entre sus brazos, sintiéndose tan bien.

Harry recibió un poco sorprendido ese roce forzado y el rechazo posterior. La vio cerrar los ojos por un segundo y buscarle a ciega nuevamente con los labios. Sabía que dudaba, lo hacía aunque él, ambos tenían una vida ya, no perfecta y puede que ni siquiera buena, pero era lo que habían decidido tanto tiempo atrás. Retiro la mano de su espalda y estaba por separarse de ella cuando sus labios cálidos y suaves lo abordaron, junto con la sensación de vértigo. No era la primera vez que se besaban pero no podía evitar el remolido de deseo que ella le provocaba, no podía evitar sentirse único y especial mientras sus bocas se tocaban de esa manera.

Le sujeto el rostro con las dos manos intensificando el beso, succionando su labio inferior mientras el sonido que producían sus bocas lo embriagaban y el sabor de su saliva lo enloquecía. Termino el beso mordiéndole el labio, siendo esta vez él quien prosiguió la huida del local.

El aire afuera estaba cargado de humedad, la noche era una cortina negra con bordados dorados. La cabaña donde la fiesta seguía en su apogeo quedo atrás mientras Harry seguía penetrando en el bosque de secoyas que cubría el terreno circundante. Llegaron a un claro que seguramente había sido un lugar donde muchas familias se reunieron a disfrutar de las tardes y noches durante muchos veranos años atrás pero ahora parecía abandonado. Había un circulo formado de trocos gruesos y en el centro rastros de lo que parecía una fogata que había sido usado tantas veces que ahora solo quedaban las marcas negras de la madera quemada, a un lado de estos una vieja mesa de picnic con bancas barnizadas y desgastadas de un marrón claro. Harry se detuvo y la beso exigiéndole todo lo que podía entregarle.

Hermione gimió entre sus labios y sus manos volaron con mente propia bajo su camisa. Le gusto sentir los músculos duros de su espalda, acaricio desvergonzadamente su columna vertebral y luego los costados de este mientras Harry seguía sosteniendo solamente su rostro entre las manos.

-Puedes tocarme- le dijo separándose de él.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-Lo deseo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te toque?- pregunto mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- ¿Puedo tocarte aquí?- le puso las palmas de las manos sobre los pechos estrujándolos lo suficiente para sacarle un gemido- o puedo morder aquí- le mordió la mandíbula suavemente.

-Has lo que quieres. ¡Maldición Harry! has lo que quieras conmigo.

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la subió a la mesa de un salto, le agarro los muslos con manos fuertes y salvajes, los abrió haciendo que la falda de tela ligera y fina se subiera dándole una muy buena panorámica.

Hermione estaba muy quieta dejándolo hacer, porque sinceramente adoraba que él tuviera el control.

Harry se inclinó para besarle el interno de los muslos con besos húmedos y mordió una que otra vez, se puso de pie nuevamente para besarla mientras su mano se posaba sobre su húmeda intimidad, se tragó el gemido de ella cuando hizo eso. Con un dedo corrió la prenda de ropa y acaricio. Hermione gemía suave mientras lo miraba a los ojos, excitándose mas con solo fijarlo y ver esa mandíbula cuadrada que se ponía rígida con cada avance de su dedo.

Quería que entrara de una vez en ella y no podía evitar que sus caderas lo buscaran, pero Harry hizo algo mucho más delicioso que solo penetrarla con su dedo. Había encontrado su clítoris y lo masajeaba con maestría.

* * *

N.A: Esta es una historia corta, poniendo confianza en que no pase de 5 capitulos, intentare hacerla corta para que sea mas fácil de leer y no aburra. Si tienen algún consejo díganmelo me gustan los tomates tanto como las flores jajajaja. Espero que alguien le guste


	2. Mi mejor amiga me regala celos

Hermione se mordía el labio mientras las olas de placer la ahogaban bajo la espuma verde de la copa de las secoyas sobre su cabeza. Hacia unos minutos había perdido el poder de mantenerse sentada, ahora su espalda estaba sobre la mesa vieja y Harry hacia maravillas en su intimidad... solamente con sus dedos. Alzo la cabeza en un momento de fuerza y lo vio, la miraba con ojos oscuros y salvajes. De repente no pudo mantener su cabeza alzada y la dejo caer golpeándose de paso, pero no le importo, el orgasmo la estaba llenando, cada fibra de su cuerpo, todas sus terminales nerviosas gritaban el nombre de Harry. Con un impulso se sentó y atrajo a Harry hacia un beso salvaje mientras le seguía masajeando el clítoris con un dedo mientras entraba en ella con los otros.

* * *

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta luego de haberse tranquilizado, Harry no le había dado la oportunidad de regresarle el placer que él le había hecho sentir, la levanto de la mesa y acomodado la ropa, la beso suavemente durante un par de minutos, para luego tomarla de la mano y hacer el camino de regreso.

-¿Vamos al hotel?- habían reservado una habitación en el hotel que estaba de camino a la cabaña, lejos de cualquiera que los pudiera reconocer en los hoteles del centro de la ciudad donde se albergaban todos los otros embajadores de la cumbre, era eso lo que se encontraban discutiendo antes de encaminarse hacia el bosque. Hermione pensaba que lo mejor era acostarse de una vez y así desintoxicar ese aire cargado de lujuria que se formaba entre ellos cada vez que estaban juntos, y para el trabajo que estaban haciendo quería decir cada hora, de cada día, por dos semana. Harry era el auror custodio que acompañaba a la subdirectora del departamento de Seguridad Magia en la cumbre de naciones que se celebraba ese año a California, Estados Unidos.

Harry se detuvo unos pasos por delante de ella y le hablo sin mirarla.

-Creo que es mejor regresar, mañana tienes compromisos a primera hora de la mañana.

Fue como si de pronto el cosquilleo que aun la recorría hubiera sido sustituido por una descarga eléctrica muy dolorosa.

-Harry- camino hacia él sin lograr alcanzarlo porque inicio a caminar cuando ella se acercó.

-Es tarde Hermione.

Todo el trayecto en el auto fue silenciosa. Ella ni siquiera intento entablar conversación, estaba molesta, mucho. No había hecho nada malo, ni dicho nada que ambos no hubieran dicho anteriormente. Se sentía sucia y traicionada.

Llegaron al piso donde sus habitaciones estaban y cada uno tomo la dirección que le correspondía.

-Hermione- la llamo mientras abría su puerta. No aceptaría disculpas ahora, si le pedía que entrara con él a su habitación no lo haría, tenía orgullo- mañana a las 8 debemos estar ya en el salón de eventos ¿Paso por ti para desayunar?

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Lo miro con rencor para luego terminar de abrir la puerta y entrar sin responderle.

* * *

Harry se quedó varios minutos viendo la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido. Se odiaba a si mismo por la manera en la que se estaba comportando. Deseaba a Hermione con tanta fuerza, lo descubrió mientras la veía tener su orgasmo en el bosque, en ese momento supo que daría lo que sea por ver todos y cada uno de sus orgasmos futuros. Y tuvo miedo.

Entro y se tiro boca abajo en la cama, sin molestarse en encender la luces, debería llamar a su esposa, preguntar por los niños…pero no tenía ganas, simplemente eso, no tenía ganas de escucharlos. Se sentía una mierda de hombre. Amaba a sus hijos, amaba su vida antes de ver a Hermione con esos ojos de hombre. Porque no podía haberlo visto antes, no que ahora que ya tiene ambos una vida formada les entra esa hormiguita bajo la piel que los hace olvidar el correcto comportamiento.

Se quitó la ropa para meterse a la ducha. Se masturbo pensando en ella. En el tacto caliente de sus labios, y de la humedad de su intimidad. Apoyo las manos en la cerámica mojada frente a él, dejando que el agua le callera sobre los hombros luego de haberse corrido con un pequeño gemido. Salió debajo de la ducha hasta que se le entumecieron los músculos. Se sentó en la cama tras haberse amarrado la toalla a la cadera, controlo la hora; las 12:16 A.M a Londres debería de ser las 8 de la mañana. Marco el número de su casa.

-Buenos días, casa Potter.

-¿Lily?

-¡PAPI!- su hija pequeña casi le rompe el tímpano del grito.

-Hola amor ¿Ya vas para la escuela?

-Sí, mamá dijo que podíamos pasar a comprar helado cuando saliera. Ahora quiero probar el sabor de pistachos, tu nunca me dejas pero mamá a dicho que puedo.

-Te estas aprovechando de mi ausencia- Harry sonrío- aprovecha a comer todo el helado de pistacho mientras no estoy ¿Puedo hablar con mamá?

Se despidió de él y dejo la línea colgada por un momento hasta que escucho la voz de Ginny

-¿Cómo está todo por ahí?- Harry cerro los ojos y se acostó en la cama.

-Bien, sabemos cómo vivir sin ti- dijo en un tono seco Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede?- se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-Nada, simplemente decía.

-¿Ginny dime que sucede?

-Absolutamente nada. Debo irme, es tarde para llevar a los niños. Adiós.

Harry ni se molestó en pensarlo mucho, Ginny sufría de algunos cambios de humores muy severos, sabía que no duraría mucho y que seguro lo llamaría más tarde. A veces se cansaba de eso, otra simplemente lo ignoraba. Ginny era importante para él, era la madre de sus hijos pero más que todo había sido la mujer que amaba en algún punto de su vida, cuando la necesito; simplemente que hace mucho que no lo hacía más. No es culpa de Hermione, no es culpa suya, es la vida. Simplemente una mañana se levantó y no le importo que fuera ella quien dormía a su lado, un día se fue al trabajo y no tuvo la necesidad de besarla antes de salir de casa, simplemente se convirtió en una inquilina más de esa casa, alguien con quien compartir gastos y responsabilidades. Hasta el sexo se había vuelto un deber de convivencia más que un acto natural y espontaneo. A veces la buscaba y ella se limitaba a abrir las piernas y mover las caderas cuando él la penetraba, no lo besaba más, no lo buscaba, era vivir con una amiga amable y temperamental. A veces deseaba que Ginny encontrara a alguien más, pero parecía que no era el caso.

No era por Ginny que había tratado de alejar a Hermione, era por sus hijos; James, Albus y Lily saldrían heridos. Porque la fuerza con la que deseo tomar a Hermione en ese bosque fue demasiado intensa, una fuerza que jamás había sentido antes, un deseo que le nublo los pensamientos.

Pero la necesitaba, más que como un cuerpo al que desear, en ese momento necesitaba simplemente ver sus ojos o su pálida sonrisa a la luz de las estrellas… pero no podía, tenía que controlarse.

* * *

El día había sido duro y estar sentada escuchando todas las propuestas y reclamos que se hacían los países estaba siendo un verdadera tortura, y más por la cercanía de Harry…pero no podía hacer nada. Él le había saludado y hasta le había sonreído pero no pudo regresarle el gesto, su noche había sido una tortura, entre los pensamientos donde se insultaba a sí misma y los otro donde lo insultaba a él no le había quedado mucho tiempo para dormir. Se sentía mal por traicionar a Ron pero siendo sincera no se arrepentía, había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. La manera en que Harry la miraba desnudándola y deseándola; y que decir del mega orgasmo que le había regalado la noche anterior. Trataba de mantener fuera de su cabeza su comportamiento inmoral, la manera tan vil a la que estaba faltando a sus votos de matrimonio. Pero no le importaba, por lo menos hasta ayer, ahora sí. Harry había arruinado todo.

* * *

Hermione bailaba con el representante del Ministerio de Magia de Francia, odiaba al tipo largo y elegante que posaba su mano en la espalda de ella. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, no en la mañana, no las dos horas que estuvieron sentados a menos de 30 cm uno del otro, no durante el almuerzo y menos ahora que se llevaba a cabo una pequeña recepción para relajar a los ánimos de la larga jornada.

"¡Maldito!" pensó Harry mientras los miraba, él susurraba al oído algo que a ella la hacía sonrojar "¡Es una mujer casada! ¡Por Merlín!"

Sin pensárselo inicio a caminar hacia ellos con pasos potentes mientras diversas maneras de matar al Viceministro Francés le desfilaban detrás de los ojos. Se colocó a su lado y le pidió el permiso de bailar con ella; sin esperar a su respuesta la tomo de la mano e inicio a bailar la música suave que sonaba la orquesta. La sujetaba posesivamente de la cadera mientras la hacía girar por el salón, ella no se molestaba en hablarle o mirarlo directamente a los ojos pero si sostenía su mano con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo luego de varios minutos.

-Pues me parece que bailo, por lo menos lo intento. Como pareja de baile no eres muy colaborativa.

-¿Ahora quieres que colabore? Me parece que es otro quien no sabe jugar en equipo.

-Dejas que el sucio francés ese te toque de esa manera- tenía la mandíbula rígida y habla entre dientes tratando de contener la rabia.

-No me estaba "tocando" de ninguna manera. Además a ti no te debo explicaciones.

-A mí no, pero a Ron sí.

-Ron no está aquí.

-Pero yo soy su mejor amigo.

-Anoche no te importaba eso.

-Y no me importa hoy tampoco- se detuvo un momento a un lado de la pista, aferro aún más el agarre de la cintura y la miro directamente a los ojos- nadie puede tocarte, nadie puede desearte, nadie puede mirarte como una mujer, nadie. Solo yo.

Hermione creyó que sus ropa interior se había mojado con solo escuchar eso. Pero intento que no se notara lo que su tono de voz y la manera en que la miraba provocaban en ella.

-Me parece que no tienes ningún derecho de decir eso- respiro despacio tratando de no alterar el tono aburrido y desinteresado con el que le venía hablando desde el inicio.

-Podría darte varias razones. Anoche te di una- movió la mano de la cadera hacia la espalda baja empujándola contra sí. Teniendo mucho más estrecha y cerca mientras reiniciaba a bailar.

-Pues anoche también me diste otra razón para no volver a ser tan idiota como para dejarme convencer de tu palabrerío.

-¿Quieres accione?- no espero respuesta y la empujo delante de él hacia la salida del salón. La encamino hacia el elevador y Hermione no pudo oponer resistencia aunque quiso, estaba sobre excitada por ese lado controlador.

* * *

N.A: Segundo capitulo. Gracias por los reviews y por haber leido, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y si no pues diganmelo, me gustan los tomates tanto como las flores.

PS: Yoyo no puedo esperarte toda la vida, ademas sabes que no soy muy paciente #SorryNoSorry


	3. Mi mejor amigo debe aprender a obedecer

Al cerrarse la puerta del elevador Harry la empujo contra la pared, la levanto de las caderas para que quedara sujeta entre su cuerpo y la superficie fría de la pared. Le acaricio ardientemente la pierna, desde la rodilla hasta el muslo y de regreso. Con la otra mano acaricio el rostro, delineándole el mentó con el pulgar. Ella no ponía resistencia pero tampoco colaboraba. Lo miraba enojada. Harry deseaba arrancarle un pequeño gemido o un ronroneo bajo pero al parecer si estaba enfadada con él porque ni un solo sonido salía de sus labios. La mano de la pierna subió hasta la cadera y luego por el vientre, sin quitar los ojos de los suyos. Acaricio el costado del pecho y luego con el pulgar intento acariciar el pezón aunque era un poco difícil por las capas de ropa. Controlo el piso en el que se encontraba el elevador y de golpe la soltó poniéndola de pie y alejándose de ella. Tratando de ser indiferente a ella como ella estaba siendo con él pero le fue imposible.

-¿Estas bien?- ella parada a su lado asistió con la cabeza sin quitar su vista del frente. No necesito más, conocía suficiente a Hermione como para saber que si ella hubiera querido irse ya lo hubiera golpeado o maldecido.

Las puestas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron al mismo nivel hacia la habitación de Harry. Cuando estaban a un par de puertas de distancia de una de ellas salió el Subdirector del Ministerio de Magia de Irlanda, un señor con hombros anchos y rostro cuadrado, iba junto a su secretaria, una chica joven y atractiva pero que tenía la mala costumbre de hablar de todos y de todo.

-Subdirectora Weasley- la saludo el hombre.

-Granger- le corrigió ella.

-¿A su esposo no le importa?- dijo la chica con interés morboso.

-¿Por qué debería?- ni ella ni Harry se detuvieron y pasaron al lado de ambos.

-¿Dejan la fiesta?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-Asuntos del Ministerio. Subdirector, Señorita- saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió.

-¿Su habitación no queda de la otra parte?- señalo él.

-Si, pero no voy a descansar. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Que pasen muy buenas noches.

Se detuvo enfrente de la habitación de Harry, él abrió con toda tranquilidad y le cedió el paso. Antes de entrar pudo ver que tanto el hombre como la chica los observaban y no le pudo importar menos.

La habitación de Harry olía a él; aunque apenas llevaran ahí tres días parecía que las paredes absorbían su esencia. O posiblemente era ella quien tenía su olor pegado a la nariz, confundiéndole las ideas.

Se quedaron de pie en la penumbra una frente al otro. Harry dio un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedió. Él se detuvo escaneando sus ojos, los conocía tan bien que se sorprendía que no se cansara de verlo. No sabía que decirle… ¿Debí dejarte bailar con ese viejo horrible? No, para nada, no lamentaban habérsela quitado de las garras, ¿Lo siento por haberte tocado ayer de la manera en que lo hice? Maldito sea su apellido si de su boca salía semejante mentira.

-¿Ahora te quedas sin palabras? Se está haciendo costumbre ¿No te parece?

-Hermione…

-Deja de decir mi nombre, no tienes derecho a decir mi nombre de esa manera, no soy tu amante, no soy alguien a quien debas dirigirte con ese tono de voz cadencioso, no digas mi nombre- ella estaba enloqueciendo con cada palabra, estaba por explotar de rabia y rencor- ¡NO!- le grito cuando Harry dio otro paso hacia ella.

-Ayer no puede, lo siento- siguió avanzando hacia ella, no era una acción consciente, no se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a caminar y extender su brazo hacia ella.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, detente- siguió retrocediendo pero la pared detuvo su retirada, y tenía que ser sincera consigo misma…quería ser tocada por él, necesitaba ser tocada por él.

-Hermione.

-Deja de decir mi nombre- lo golpeo en el pecho con los puños cerrados al mismo tiempo que él la atraía por el hombro- deja de decir mi maldito nombre.

-Hermione- Harry escondió el rostro en el cuello de ella dejándose golpear- anoche deseaba tenerte con tanto deseo que me dio miedo.

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, no es más que sexo.

-¿Se siento como eso? Si te poseo no podre dejar de desearte.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo se- la beso despacio, como tantas veces. Ahora entendía que era el hueco en el centro de su estómago, no era hambre, era el sabor de sus labios el que le faltaba. Era extraño como podía desear de esa manera a Hermione, porque en realidad había tenido oportunidades a lo largo de los años pero jamás había visto ese lado deseable, esa mujer que se escondía detrás de la melena castaña y esa mente ágil. Siempre inhibió esa parte que lo impulsaba a pensar en ella como algo mas que la amiga de infancia, negando a su mente a procesar los verdaderos motivos que lo empujaban hacia ella como imán, justificándose tantas veces con la simple idea de buscarla solo por el apoyo que los años que vivieron en el mismo castillo les había otorgado. Pero nada valió la pena el día que olvido frenar su mente de imaginar que seguía luego del escote que lucía, que se sentiría tocar la piel de sus muslos, o dejar de ignorar el embriagante aroma de su cuerpo. Ese día firmo la sentencia a una cadena perpetua de autoflagelación y semanas de autosatisfacción bajo la ducha, tratando de olvidar que había traspasado esa barrera de la amistad para hundirse en una oscura y profunda obsesión por tenerla cerca ¡Y ahora aquí estaba! Olvidándose de su vida entre sus labios, siendo un hombre libre mientras se ataba a su calor, amarrando por siempre su alma a esos dedos que sujetaban su cabello.

-Quítame la ropa- Hermione no lo ayudaba, tratando de luchar con la última migaja que quedaba del hombre que había sido negó con la cabeza. Le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos, mirándola a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

-No- pero Hermione Granger no comprendía el significado de esa palabra tan simple y compleja a la vez. Le tiro el cabello con fuerza y lo beso violentamente mordiéndole el labio.

-Quítame la ropa- ordeno obteniendo otra sonrisa de lado de parte de Harry, volvió a tirarle el cabello para quitarle esa mueca burlona pero lo único que logro fue aumentarla. Sabia a lo que se refería con el miedo de la noche anterior, ella lo había sentido también, pero le dolía mucho más el rechazo que el remordimiento. Era mas fácil cargar con el castigo luego de disfrutar que cargar con la culpa con solo la idea de lo que hubiera sido- quítame la ropa.

-Si lo hago… jamás podre dejar de hacerlo- le acaricio el labio inferior y beso la mejilla, tenía que dejar sus manos muy quita en el rostro de ella para evitar, no quitarle la ropa, si no arrancarla.

-Entonces lo hare yo.

-Adelante, quítatela.

-No a mí. A ti.


	4. Mi mejor amiga conoce a mi mejor amigo

Hermione le ordeno extender los brazos hacia los costados. Puso su mano en el pecho y lo empujo hacia la habitación, Harry bajo una de las manos y trato de tomarla de las caderas pero ella lo golpeo e le ordeno volver a extenderlas.

-Hermione mandona- dijo en un murmullo sensual.

-Obedece o te daré un buen castigo.

-¿Qué cosa puede ser peor que no tocarte?

-El mal de las bolas azules es muy real, además fue tu culpa no busque culparme ahora a mí.

Harry tuvo que tragar saliva ante la amenaza, esta vez no soportaría no llegar hasta el final, ya nada podía impedirlo, solamente ella.

-Tu camisa me a molestado todo el día- parados frente a la cama pensó que jamás había deseado tanto ser tocado y dominado como en ese momento. Hermione tenía la capacidad de hacerle desear cosas que jamás había pensado poder desear, como la mujer de su mejor amigo por ejemplo.

Con la camisa de Harry abierta hacia los lados Hermione se dio cuenta que nunca había sido tan atrevida, con Ron todo era…pasivo, como una pareja de ansíanos que ya han vivido todo y solo descansas en la misma cama compartiendo memorias de mejores tiempos, solo que entre ellos dos los mejores tiempos era una etapa que no existía, en realidad sus mejores tiempos siempre fueron al lado de Harry, y no existía ni una sola de sus memorias felices en la que él no estuviera. Ron era su cachorrito, siempre tratando de agradarla con detalles superficiales, comprándole libros que jamás leería porque no eran ni de cerca el genere de libro que ella leería, comprándole flores, rosas rojas, especia que jamás había sido de su agrado; tomándole la mano para caminar por la calle sin atreverse ni una sola vez a besarla rallando lo pasional delante de nadie, jamás demostrando ese deseo que sería normal en una pareja de recién casados y menos ahora que 22 años había pasado. Su cuerpo ya no era el de antes, pero no lo era ni el de ella, pero seguía teniendo ese fuego dentro que nunca había sido dominado y menos apagado. Ahora sentía una hoguera en el centro de su cuerpo, sacando chispas de la punta de sus dedos, los labios como brazas ardientes, esa pequeña sensación cosquillante detrás de su cuello que le recordaba lo indecente de toda la situación la excitaba aún más, todo era prohibido y Hermione Granger había aprendido de ese hombre que tenía delante que lo prohibido era algo atrayente, hipnotizaste y sobre todo algo con lo que no se lucha simplemente se hace y ya.

Besar el pecho de Harry de arriba hacia abajo, adorando cada ángulo y fisura era algo que bien podría convertirse en un vicio. Su piel olía muy bien, pero estaba segura que aunque no lo hiciera ella no podría parar. Mientras bajaba por su abdomen por quita vez rozo la parte de su cuerpo que aun cubrían los pantalones, Harry sostuvo el aire de manera violenta y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto maliciosa.

Se enderezo y le mordió y beso la clavicular mientras llevaba su manos a la hebilla del cinturón.

-Hermione…

-Brazos extendidos- le recordó al ver que los bajaba.

Los pantalones se deslizaron por el peso del cinturón hacia las rodillas, un par de bóxer grises bastante adherentes le cubrían los muslos y el trasero haciéndolo mucho más deseable.

-Sabes Harry, nunca he estado tan excitada como en este momento. No tengo relaciones desde hace 6 meses- se acuclillo a sacarle los zapatos y el pantalón- creo que tendrás que hacer un buen trabajo si quieres que esto se repita.

-Estás jugando sucio pequeña sabelotodo.

-No sabía que habían reglas en este juego.

-Yo tampoco pero al parecer alguien te ha puesto a ti de juez- dicho esto la atrapo por la cintura y la beso sin darle tiempo de protestar.

La lanzo a la cama donde dio un pequeño rebote sobre el colchón, se colocó sobre ella de un salto y le levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-Has puesto a la prueba toda mi resistencia- mordió el mentó de ella, beso su mejilla y luego sus labios- no debiste hacerlo.

-¿No?- abrió las piernas para darle espacio a Harry que se acomodara en medio de ellas- acaso no te gustan las mujeres con iniciativa…me pregunto qué clase de hombre es realmente Harry Potter en la cama.

-Te gustara descubrirlo estoy seguro- soltó sus manos y se incorporó un poco para acariciarle las piernas, una a una, con ardor, mordiendo y besando.

Ella se quitó su blusa y desabrocho la falda. Harry se encargó de hacer desaparecer ambas prendas antes de volver a encargarse de los muslos de ella.

-Sabes muy bien- el aliento cálido de él subió desde el interior de sus muslos hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

Se incorporó a medias y lo tiro hacia arriba, a sus labios, lo giro dejándolo acostado sobre la espalda.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer eso?- sus ojos verdes eran cristalinos, lo contrario de lo que se supone que deben ser cuando estas excitado, talvez no había nada en Harry Potter que fuer ordinario.

Sin responderle le saco los bóxer y se encargó de tomar su miembro entre las manos, acariciando despacio, saboreando sin prisas.

-Tú tampoco sabes tan mal.

-¡Merlín Hermione! como puedes ser más hermosa a cada segundo que pasa.

-Nunca me habías dicho eso- Harry la coloco a su nivel y permaneció observándola en silencio.

-Eres hermosa, eres condenadamente hermosa- la mano de Hermione acariciaba su rostro tan delicadamente que era extraño, habían pasado de un momento de completo éxtasis a una calma y ternura inmensurable.

-Eres todo un caballero.

-Solo soy sincero. Creo que estoy sintiendo cosas que no debería sentir por ti.

-¿Es malo?

-No sabría decirlo.

-Espero que no, porque yo creo iniciar a sentir cosas muy diferentes de las que creí sentir por ti.

-Somos un par de idiotas.

-Ni que lo digas- le beso la sien y él la atrajo acurrucándose en su calor por un momento- ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?- toco su miembro y él sonrió sobre sus pechos.

-Debo decir que a él le agradas.

-¿En serio? No tengo idea de por qué será- se rio divertida.

-Ellas me agradan también- estaba besando el borde de sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén.

-Creo que tampoco le desagradas tú a ellas.

-Espero que no, porque sinceramente no quiero prescindir de sus presencias- desabrocho el sostén y se dedicó a morder y succionar los pezones erectos mientras ella masturbaba su miembro, envolviéndose en los gemido de ambos, ahogándolos entre besos y mordidas.


	5. El supernova de los orgasmos

-Quiero ver tu rostro- ella que lo escondía en el cuello de Harry levanto la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas- aún podemos parar- la respiración de Harry era fuerte y cada exhalación hacia que su pecho se moviera contra el de ella.

-No quiero parar, estoy harta de pensar demasiado- enrollo sus piernas en las de Harry y con una mano en el trasero de él lo empujó hacia abajo, hacia ella.

Años después ella trato de rememorar las sensaciones que experimento cuando él la penetro por primera vez pero no las recordaba, su mente solo guardaba esas olas de sensaciones que su miembro había despertado en su interior al entrar y salir, todas esas terminales nerviosas de su pared vaginal que él descubrió para ella y que la hicieron sucumbir a una de las noches más memorables.

Harry gemía en su oído mientras lo mordía. Empujando cada vez con más fuerzas, sosteniendo un pecho entre sus manos, mordiendo el pezón del otro, acariciando su pierna o su clítoris. Hermione estaba realmente fuera del alcance terrestre, sus neuronas bailan al son de Harry, lo acompañaban en cada embestida entregándose a cada una de sus salvajes caricias. Y sin esperar mucho más el primer orgasmo la sacudió por completo, mordió la punta de la almohada y enterró las uñas en el glúteo de Harry ahogando el gemido.

-No- le dijo él quitándole la almohada del rostro- déjame verte.

Harry se arrodillo entre sus piernas, levantándolas hasta pasarle los brazos por debajo de las rodillas y flexionarlas hacia su abdomen dándose mayor accesibilidad. Haciéndola sentir más expuesta y abierta para él. Hermione no se podía quejar de nada, le gustaba, le gustaba tanto.

El sudor caía de la punta de la nariz de Harry, lamentaba a ese punto no haberla conocido de esta manera cuando aún era joven, cuando sus músculos podían soportar horas de ejercicio extremo, lastimosamente en esa época jamás deseo hacerle el amor a alguien de esa manera.

-Déjame a mí- dijo Hermione incorporándose. Con una mano en el pecho de Harry lo empujó hacia atrás haciéndolo sentarse sobre los talones, salió de él un momento para poder subir hacia su regazo. El cabello azabache se le pegaba en la frente por el sudor, el pecho lleno de gotitas salinas brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Con los labios le recorrió la mandíbula mientras abría las piernas para anclarse a sus caderas, guiando el pene hasta su entrada con la otra mano.

Harry sostuvo el aire mientras ella bajaba despacio, aprisionándolo en su interior. Con una mano en su trasero la ayudo a bajar y subir pero siempre al ritmo que ella marcaba. Succionando el pezón que bailaba frente a él, delineándolo con la lengua mientras lo sentía ponerse más duro por sus cariseas. Explorándole la espalda con la punta de los dedos, imaginando dormir sobre esas curvas y despertar por ellas y para ellas, adoraba esa sensación familiar que toda la situación le provocaba, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ella, a sus caricias, a su olor, a la manera en que lo aprisionaba y lo arañaba, Hermione estaba siendo una total revelación de que toda su vida había mirado hacia el lado contrario del mundo y ahora por fin encontraba el norte. La nube de su orgasmo se iniciaba a formar, llevo una mano a la unión de sus cuerpos hasta encontrar el clítoris y masajearlo mientras absorbía el éxtasis de su rostro. Harry sintió las uñas clavarse en sus bíceps, los dientes en su hombro y las paredes vaginales contraerse en torno a él.

Ambos soltaron gemidos mientras Hermione seguía cabalgándolo de manera desenfrenada. La ultima contracción recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, mientras se elevaba a un mundo paralelo, donde él era una estrella y su oxigeno se terminaba en los labios de ella, provocando que su vida llegara al final, explotando en partículas esparzas en el espacio, provocando un supernova a su existencia.

Se abrazó a su cintura, sintiendo sus espasmos. Beso la piel salada que quedaba a su paso, recorriéndole el cuello con ternura, delineando los hombros mientras sentía como ella se hacía frágil y suave en sus brazos. La acomodo frente a él sin soltarla esperando que regresara de su propio mundo.

-Harry- suspiro contra su pecho. Doblo el brazo bajo la cabeza y con el otro recorrió la espalda de Harry.

-El mismo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-Un poco- le beso los parpados cerrado, era obvio que no se levantaría por el momento, se le veía cansada y somnolienta.

-Yo también.

De golpe abrió los ojos, le tomo el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso fuerte pero breve. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el teléfono.

-Dos hamburguesas con papás fritas, un helado de menta- cubrió un momento la corneta y le hablo a Harry- ¿De qué quieres el helado?

-Vainilla- dijo recuperándose de lo impresionado que estaba de ella.

-Otro de vainilla- continúo hablando al teléfono- y dos sodas. Gracias.

Cuando regreso a la cama y se apoyó en el respaldo de esta Harry le sonreía desde el extremo contrario.

-¿Qué?- dijo un poco brusca por la manera en que él la miraba.

-Nada- se incorporó y fue hasta ella- ¿Por qué?

Hermione lo beso y luego lo acomodo en su pecho, enrollándose mechones de su pelo en los dedos.

-Por qué no podía ser de otra manera- no era necesario que le explicara a que se refería, ella misma se hacia esa pregunta casa dos segundos, en especial en momentos donde parecía que ambos giraban en la misma orbita, en una que solo ellos conocían y donde eran perfectos simplemente estando juntos.

-¿Te sientes culpable?- ella no respondió y Harry creyó que a pensar de lo abierto y claro que había sido todo desde el inicio algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas en el limbo, no preguntarlas, no saber más de lo necesario para poder seguir adelante, no era necesario hablar de todo siempre, aclarar sentimiento o situaciones incomodas, como todos los matrimonios, como su matrimonio.

Así que levanto la cabeza y la beso, así es como las cosas se arreglaban en su casa.

-No- respondió ella luego de responder al beso y apoyar su frente contra la de él- no me siento culpable, puede que sea una mujer sin principios o que prefiero echarle la culpa a lo mal que las cosas están entre nosotros desde hace mucho pero tú no me pareces motivo de culpa.

Harry sonrió, ella no era Ginny sin duda.

-Por lo único que me puedo sentir culpable es por no haber descubierto antes este poder que ejerzo sobre ti- alzo una ceja y Harry se derritió ante su lado salvaje como lo hacía siempre, pero traro de mantener la compostura.

-¿Control? No tienes ningún control sobre mí.

-Yo creo que si- le hablo al límite de su boca, con los labios rozándose brevemente- creo que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- enterró los dedos en los cabellos azabaches y los tiro hacia atrás exponiéndole el cuello- lo que sea que se me antoje- le beso el cuello y luego le recorrí la barbilla con la lengua- y no me dirás que no- termino de hablar sobre su oído con un susurro sensual.

Harry se abalanzo sobre sus labios y ella lo detuvo colocando un dedo sobre ellos, mismo con el que se los recorrió, disfrutando de la textura de esos labios carnosos; coloco el dedo entre los labios y Harry se lo succiono provocativo, mirándola a los ojos, acariciándole las caderas con una mano mientras se sostenía sobre la otra. Al final fue ella quien perdió la guerra de miradas y lo beso con hambre.

Rodaron en medio de las sabanas, explorándose, provocándose, excitándose con caricias profundas hasta que dos golpes en la puerta los hicieron parar.

-La comida llego- anuncio Harry dándole un último beso y cogiendo la bata del baño.

-Bien jugado- dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo en la cama, desnuda y sintiéndose por primera vez completamente en paz y sincronía con el mundo- ¿Qué me estás haciendo Harry? – susurro contra el colchón, mientras del salón le llegaban el sonido de la voz de Harry hablando con el empleado del hotel.


	6. Adios… Amigo

Harry se acomodó en la silla mientras el tema de ese día se desarrollaba. Sentía el brazo un poco adormecido así que se masajeo la parte interna descuidadamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señor Potter?

Pregunto el Ministro Danes que se sentaba a su izquierda. Harry le sonrió y dijo que seguramente había dormido mal pero que no era nada de importancia. Se contuvo las ganas de mirar a su derecha porque estaba seguro que Hermione estaba sonriendo discretamente.

Se acomodó nuevamente en la silla sin lograr encontrar una postura que le gustara. Se sentía inquieto así que intento olvidarse de que tenía que pasar las próximas dos horas ahí y escuchando hablar a todas las delegaciones del día.

Su pie izquierdo le inicio a cosquillar después de 45 minutos del discurso del embajador de Venezuela que hablaba de igualdad entre los magos y los muggle y el racionamiento de la comida en las escuelas de su país. La espalada inicio a dolerle una hora después cuando el embajador de Dubai decía que la arena estaba afectando los partidos de quidditch y que necesitaban ayuda con la crianza de camellos al estilo muggle. Pero gracias a Merlín el día concluyo con el embajador de Escocia que pedía leyes modernas para los trabajadores que criaban dragones.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Hermione que se estiro lo más discretamente que pudo. Ella le sonrió y el dolor y el cansancio desapareció de la mente de Harry.

-Interesante- fue el comentario de ella antes de salir hacia el recibimiento buffet que les tenían preparado.

Harry se quedó viendo el nido de hormigas bien vestidas y refinadas abalanzarse sobre la comida. No tenía hambre a pesar de la hora. Así que decidió esperar a que la zona se despejara un poco. Una mano delgada en su antebrazo lo hizo girar hacia el rostro hermoso de Hermione que le sonreía de esa manera que apenas la noche anterior había descubierto que sabía sonreír.

-Ven conmigo- él asistió y camino detrás de ella hasta adentrarse en la cocina y luego a la zona trasera donde se veía que llegaban los camiones de frutas y verduras que surtían la cocina. Bajaron por unas escaleras y luego caminaron pegados al edificio con arbustos tupidos cubriéndolos al otro lado. Un jardín inmenso se extendía la final del pasillo de arbustos y en el centro un laberinto alto.

-¿Te trae algún recuerdo? – dijo Hermione.

-No muy agradable- le dio un apretoncito en la mano como apoyo y él le agradeció sonriendo.

El jardín tenia varios arbustos verdes formando figuras geométricas a ambos lados de una fuente del dios apolo sobre su carro dorado tirado por cuatro caballos y acompañado de su corte. El laberinto estaba en el fondo del jardín con paredes altas que se confundían con el cielo.

-Ahora entiendo el nombre del hotel- dijo Harry.

-¿No habías visto por tu ventana?

-En realidad no.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del laberinto y luego de varios giros dentro de las paredes verdes Harry la tomo de la cintura y la apoyo contra la pared.

-Hola- Hermione le sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

-Hola- el beso refresco los labios de ambos y les dio la primera sacudida del dia, en el estómago. Se aferraron al otro, explorando con manos ahora expertas.

Se sentía bien saberse queridos y deseados de esa manera, y luego de la mañana aburrida y extensa que habían tenido necesitaban ese aire, esa ansiedad que las manos y los besos del otro regalaban, la manera elocuente que los gemidos demostraban lo satisfactorio que era tenerse de esa manera tan íntima.

Hermione se arrodillo frente a él y a pesar de la oposición de Harry logro bajarle el cierre y torturarlo con una uña traviesa el bajo abdomen, donde beso; ganando gemidos de su amigo.

-No tienes que seguir- dijo él entre un gemido y otro.

-No tengo que hacerlo- ella había descubierto lo erótico y lo excitante que era tenerlo de esa manera, no se sentía para nada humillada o menospreciada, los gemidos de Harry eran su recompensa, verlo vibrar ante sus ojos, sentirlo crecer en su boca…no tenía precio.

-Deberíamos regresar.

-Mmm- Harry la acerco más a su pecho, uno de sus brazos sólidamente aferrado a la cintura mientras le acariciaba con la nariz el cuello descubierto.

-Teníamos hambre ¿Recuerdas?- Talvez no deberían de estar sentados ahí en el suelo del laberinto, talvez no debería de haber tenido sexo en medio de esas paredes verdes, talvez no debería sentirse tan bien estar acurrucada en el pecho de Harry.

-Los chicos te mandaron saludos- sin necesidad de verla supo que sonreía.

-Espero que James no se meta en más problema este año.

-Si claro, y Luna dejara de ser tan despistada- ambos iniciaron a reír.

-¿Hablaste con ellos anoche?

-No, esta mañana. Bueno con Lily en realidad.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Harry llevo su mano libre hasta el cuello donde enredo los dedos en el cabello rizado.

-Me gusta verte dormir por las mañanas.

-No es la primera vez que despertamos juntos.

-Pero nunca había dormido amarrado a tu cintura…y desnudo.

-Punto para ti- sonrió. Harry la alejo un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

-No tenias que haberlo hecho- Hermione acaricio el perfil de la mandíbula con la yema de los dedos.

-No te escuche quejarse- Harry se sonrojo y ella llevo sus dedos sobre la piel roja con ternura.

-Es que…- Harry tartamudeo y aparto los ojos de los de ella.

Hermione le beso la mejilla y le alzo el rostro para que la mirara, le gustaba ver el pozo sin fin de esos esmeraldas, eran como una laguna cálida y acogedora donde podía relajarse y hundirse, sin problemas.

-A ella no le gusta hacer eso. Y no me malinterpretes, no es que yo se lo pida o lo necesite- dijo apresuradamente. Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír de manera discreta ante la repentina timidez- aunque se siente jodidamente bien- volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez sin desviar sus ojos- pero las pocas veces que el tema salió a la superficie dijo que nunca lo haría, que ya no estábamos en la época donde las mujeres se arrodillaban.

-Harry- su nombre sonó cálido y acogedor, él vibro de deseo por ella- no estoy de rodillas porque tú me lo pides, lo hago porque tu placer aumenta el mío. Nunca haría algo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo.

-"Tu placer aumenta el mío"- le susurró al oído, lo mordió y con la lengua trazo la curva del cuello- esta noche.

La tomo de la cintura para ponerse en pie. Hermione no se movió de su lugar, primero la encendía con su estúpida y sensual lengua y luego la dejaba con las bragas bañadas.

-Calienta bragas- lo golpeo en el hombro y camino delante de él con paso firme hacia el interior del hotel. Su enojo aumento cuando escucho la risa de Harry a la distancia.

El cierre de la cumbre estuvo bastante bien, especialmente porque había sido rápido. El día era luminoso en California, en Londres no tanto, pero el humor de Hermione no se podría comparar ni con el peor clima del mundo. Se sentía decaída, gris, como si un mal augurio revoloteara sobre su cabeza y se metiera debajo de su piel. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido un tortura por tener que estar tan cerca de él y tener que fingir y no arrancarle la ropa. Pero durante la noche no lograba separar los labios de la piel cálida que la adoraba con devoción casi pecaminosa. Dejarse amar por Harry era la cosa más sencilla del mundo e iniciar a amarlo, de una manera más fuerte y apasionada, era un paseo en carrusel.

Ahora que regresaban a casa tenía miedo. Miedo de sentirse culpable al ver a Ron y no poder vivir con ella. Pero lo que más la aterraba era que ya no podría despertar con Harry a su lado, de no escuchar esa respiración pesada en su oído, de las manos cálidas que siempre descansaban en su cintura, de los ojos verdes que aun a medio despertar le sonreían. Le asustaba también la fuerza de esos sentimientos que parecían aferrarse a ella, como si se tratara de una vida juntos que de repente se veía trágicamente cortada.

-¿Lista?- ella asistió y se tomaron de la mano mientras tocaban el plato de porcelana. El tirón conocido fue solo un pretexto para abrazarse a él.

Cuando todo a su alrededor dejo de dar vueltas se descubrió acurrucada al pecho de Harry mientras este la sostenía de la cintura, su brazo en contacto con su cuerpo la tranquilizo por un segundo, solo un segundo. Se miraron por un momento sin hablar, ella sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo así, pero lo deseaba tanto, un poco más del contacto de sus calor, de sus ojos mirándola con mucho más que pasión o posesión, más que anhelo carnal, mirándola con necesidad, con urgencia de sentirse querido tal cual ella lo miraba a él. Sumergirse en esa laguna verde y olvidar que era una mujer casa.

Pero Harry aflojo su presa y a su pesar ella también dio un paso atrás. Alrededor de ellos, en la sala de aparición, los esperaba el Ministro de Magia, junto a otro grupo de funcionarios. Se acercaron a saludar alegremente, estrechando las manos con ellos, Harry hizo un rápido recorrido entre ellos y con un movimiento de cabeza se disculpó con todos, argumentando que tenía que reportarse con los aurores. Lo vio irse sin despedirse y algo en ella se rompió, la Hermione que había besado esos labios hasta dejarlos rojo granada golpeaba las paredes de su cabeza y rasgaba su piel por querer escaparse detrás de su pasos, pero la Hermione con responsabilidades y el anillo al dedo debió dejarlo ir


	7. ¿Quienes somos ahora?

Harry corrió por los pasillos del ministerio luego de haber pasado por la oficina de aurores, en realidad no tenía que reportarse con nadie, él era su jefe. Corría porque su mente no tenía que pensar en la mujer que había dejado atrás y en su lugar tenía que preocuparse por controlar la velocidad, de la coordinación de sus pies, de evitar obstáculos y personas, además que nadie vería raro que un auror corriera por los pasillos, ellos siempre tenían un lugar a donde ir, un lugar donde alguien los necesitaba…pero no Harry, no esta vez.

Vio una de las chimeneas del atrio libre y se precipitó hacia las llamas pronunciando claramente la dirección, que no era de la casa donde su mujer lo estaba esperando.

Hermione había retenido la partida a casa lo máximo que había podido, pero el tiempo era su peor enemigo cuando lo quería de tu lado. Tomo su pequeña maleta y emprendió camino. Trato de evitar pensar en Harry durante su trayecto hasta la sala de apariciones. Hizo una lista mental de las tareas que seguro estarían esperándola en casa: Debería lavar la ropa seguramente, comprobar si aun había algo de comida en el refrigerador, tratar de contactar con sus hijos, olvidar el sabor de Harry en sus labios, regar las plantas del jardín, recoger la ropa que había llevado a la tintorería antes de partir, comprobar que aún le quedaban medias en buen estado en su armario, quitarse el cálido aliento de Harry de la piel, buscar medicinas para el dolor de cabeza, quitar las hojas del roble…demasiado que hacer como para distraerse en él.

Se apareció frente a la puerta de su casa, dentro la luz estaba encendida. Un paso y las mejillas se le incendiaron. No tenía remordimientos, solo que no quería que su hermoso mundo de fantasías se viera desmoronado. Otro pasó, las manos le sudaban, no quería que Ron la besara. Otro pasó y la mano ya tocaba el pomo de la puerta.

-"¿Estas segura Hermione?"

La voz de Harry susurraba en su oído. Respiro y abrió de golpe, levanto el mentón y camino con paso firme.

-¿Hermi?- la voz de Ron le llego desde arriba de las escaleras. Cuando alzo la vista vio la cabeza de él que se asomaba sobre el borde.

-Hermione, me llamo Hermione- mascullo entre dientes- La misma- dijo en voz alta y sonriendo.

-Que bien que ya estás aquí- los pasos pesados de él se dejaron escuchar mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se le acercó al rostro y ella se inclinó para recoger su maleta y girar torpemente en dirección contraria.

-¿Cómo va todo?- él ni se percató del movimiento estúpido que había hecho.

-Bien, e iniciado una nueva línea de sortilegios. Tuvimos que soportar la inspección hace dos días y por pocos nos cierran el negocio; pero logramos superarla con un poco de suerte. Ginny me ayudó a organizar los libros. Fuimos al partido de los...

La voz de él se confundió con el entorno como siempre lo hacía. Mientras ella daba un recorrido por la casa midiendo los daños de su ausencia. Sinceramente no le interesaba mucho, solo quería estar en movimiento. Como una autómata desempaco con la voz de Ron como música de fondo, preparo la cena, metió una colada de ropa y acomodo los platos dentro de los estantes. Cenaron mientras él seguía contando como había sido el partido de quidditch del martes.

Mientras veían un partido de rugby en la tv con una taza de té entre las manos reflexiono que su vida no era tan mala, Ron no le exigía mucho, Ron no le pedía abnegación, no le pedía obediencia… Ron no le pedía nada porque él mismo no le entregaba nada.

-¿Aun me amas?- él separo los ojos de la tv y la miro. Levanto una mano hasta su mejilla y le acaricio despacio con la punta de los dedos.

-No deberías preguntarlo- le sonrió y le beso la punta de la nariz antes de regresar los ojos a la tv.

Veinte minutos después la chimenea se ilumino y la cara de Ginny se formó entre las brasas. Saludo a Hermione rápidamente e inicio a hablar con su hermano. Como siempre Hermione se desconectó de ellos mientras ellos discutían de cosas que no le interesaban. Se despidió sin que ninguno de ellos respondiera a sus saludos y salió al jardín.

La noche era fría, los escalofríos del templado clima le subían por las piernas. No sabía que estaba haciendo, no dejaría a Ron, no lo soportaba más, pero lo apreciaba demasiado para hacerle daño, amaba a sus hijos también y no los haría pasar por una separación que en realidad no tenía sentido. Sabia perfectamente que Harry no la estaba esperando y que no tenían sentido deshacer algo por nada. Suspiro mientras el vaho le daba un tibio saludo a su soledad.

Regreso al interior y Ron ya había apagado las luces y seguramente estaba por irse a la cama. Miro el reloj, las 10:10. Suspiro y también subió hacia la habitación.

-Ven- le dijo Ron ya bajo las sabanas.

-Voy en baño.

-Solo un segundo- pidió, ella se acercó y se sentó en su lado de la cama.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunto acariciándole una rodilla.

-Todo bien- sonrió buscando en sus ojos azules un rastro del amor que la hizo elegirlo.

-Me has hecho mucha falta- la voz melosa le revolvió el estómago pero siguió mirándolo directo a los ojos. Tenía que haber aun algo en ellos, tenía que haberlo.

-Es tarde- se inclinó hacia él, su olor a pasta dental le recordó a su juventud, tiempos extremos, tiempos de lucha, tiempos de desesperación.

-Eres igualmente hermosa que la primera vez.

Ella tuvo que retener una carcajada ¿La primera vez? ¿De qué? Si la primera vez que la vio era un renacuajo con cabellos desordenados, sin forma y con rostro irritante, la había odiado ese día. ¿La primera vez que la vio como una mujer en realidad? No tenía idea de cuando había sido eso ¿La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones? No se acordaba ni ella misma de cuando había pasado. Sus frases para llevarla a la cama deberían de mejorar si esperaba que algún día ella quisiera regresar a compartir esa intimidad con él. Pero evito decírselo y le beso los labios despacio, tratando de no abrir la boca, se separó dándole un golpecito en el pecho. Se metió al baño cerrando con llave la puerta.

Se sentó en la orilla de la bañera durante cinco minutos hasta que escucho los ronquidos de él. Cerró los ojos y se visualizó en el pasillo oscuro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.


	8. La maldición de los elegidos

Hola... Gracias a todas las que me han dejado su comentario, los adoro todos, las ganas que dan de escribir cuando se leen no son pocas, por eso quiero publicar este cap tan seguido del anterior. Esta historia esta prácticamente terminada y todo gracias a el apoyo de ustedes.

P.D: FELIZ 2015...2016 jajaja se necesitara un par de semanas antes de acostumbrarse.

* * *

A veces la idea de estar deprimido le daba ánimo, por paradójico que sonara. La idea de estar deprimido le daba licencia de sentirse insatisfecho con su vida, con su mujer perfecta; de desear tanto a la mujer que no era suya, de robarle besos en medio de un bosque al otro lado del mundo y de disfrutarlo tanto. La lluvia hacia que los ecos de la casa se silenciaran y que el ruido constante dejara que sus pensamientos se desarrollaran con más claridad mientras seguía acostado en ese frió colchón en la habitación que una vez había sido de Sirius.

Lo más extraño era que Ginny no había ni siquiera llamado para saber dónde estaba, dudaba que se hubiese dado cuenta que la fecha de su regreso ya había llegado. Había amado a Ginny, tal vez no de una manera épica como algunas personas parecían creerlo, pero si a su manera había amado a esa mujer. Atesoraba los recuerdos con ella que lo hicieron feliz; las noches que pasaron acurrucados en los brazos del otro mientras afuera el mundo regresaba a su lugar, la recordaba con el cabello rojo revuelto, por el aire, en contraste con el azul del cielo cuando daban una paseo sobre sus escobas; las noches en que se dormía con su cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo; y cuando ella quedo embarazada tuvieron que apresurar los planes de la boda, en realidad a él no le había importado, tener una familia era algo muy importante pero estaba seguro que Ginny no hubiera deseado apresurar las cosas, aunque ya hubieran pasado varios años como novios.

Y Hermione estuvo siempre ahí, ella era una mujer imponente, con elegancia aun sin pretenderlo, y con ese carácter que la hacía adorable y temible. Hermione era siempre un ser presente en sus mejores y peores momentos. Hermione era mas de lo que creyó, aunque siempre lo supo. Siempre la amo.

Ahora parecía que ella deseara arrancarle la piel y ocupar su lugar. La sentía aun a su lado cuando cerraba los ojos. Podía ver las pecas de su nariz, las arrugas de sus ojos, el blanco de sus parpados, el matiz del castaño de sus ojos tan cerca de él. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía hasta sentir su respiración, como si ella durmiera tranquila a su lado como la última semana.

Pero había ido ahí para sacarla de su mente y cada intento que hacia conseguía lo contrario. No quería ver a Ginny e intentar buscar comparaciones, Hermione era única y especial y debía respeto a la madre de sus hijos también.

Se puso de pie y dio vueltas en la habitación. Susurraba algo a voz baja, tan baja que el golpe de las gotas de agua insistente sobre el tejado acallaban sus palabras. Pero parecía ser que estaba logrando resultados, inicio a ponerse más recto y a levantar el mentón, mientras daba pasos mucho más firmes. Su caminar se volvió insistente, frenética. Las manos volaban a los costados con gestos erráticos. Se acomodó la ropa arrugada y camino hacia la salida.

Si el relámpago que cruzo el cielo turbio no hubiera proyectado una luz tan cegadora por las ventanas del salón haciendo que èl apartara la vista de la habitación cuando paso junto a la puerta camino hacia la salida, tal vez se hubiera percatado de la sombre que se alejaba en las semi penumbra del pasillo al otro extremo.

Y si el sonido del mismo relámpago, que viajo un par de segundos más lento que la luz no hubiera hecho resonar y vibrar la tierra en el instante en que Harry cerraba la puerta principal, entonces tal vez Hermione hubiera escuchado su partida y no se hubiera sentido tan sola como se sentía en ese momento.

Agobiada por el sentimiento de aprecio que sentía por Ron y el de fastidio que se iniciaba a colarse debajo de sus huesos. Odiaba sentir eso, él era un hombre genial, su amigo mas que todo.

No dudaba que aun podía amarlo, que aun lo amaba en realidad. Pero si estaba consciente de que no quería hacerlo, no quería darse la oportunidad de encontrarse añorando sus besos y sus caricias, esas que en realidad solo llegaban cuando era èl quien las deseaba. Tal vez ella dejo pasar demasiado, tal vez lo perdono y justifico demasiadas veces que termino por creerse eso que se repetía cada vez que la dejaba abandonada por una de sus rabietas sin sentido, o los recitales de las escuelas de infancia de los niños a los que no fue, o todas las veces que puso los intereses de su madre por encima de ella: su comportamiento y actitud no le afectaban.

Tal vez si Ron se conseguía una amante todo seria mas fácil. Podría hasta quedar frente a sus hijos sin mancha. Al llegar al final del pasillo abrió la puerta marrón que la llevaba a la zona del invernadero, siempre había pensado que ese lugar tenia mucho que ofrecer si se le daba una buena limpiada y se arreglaba los pequeños desperfectos. Se lo proyectaba lleno de luz y con plantas coloridas, un par de sillas colgantes en el extremo donde el grupo de robles enanos crecía sobre las inmensas rocas. Debió haber sido un lugar fantástico cuando la familia Black vivía allí, ahora solo era una habitación oscura, por la cantidad de suciedad que se acumulaba en el techo y las paredes de cristal, húmeda y tenebrosa. Pero a ella le gustaba, tal vez porque nadie iba jamas allí, era su esquina del mundo donde podía pensar tranquila.

Mientras se sentaba en una de las rocas y quitaba con la punta de los dedos las hojas amarillas y marrones del árbol, se dijo que era muy poco moral el creer que seria mas fácil si Ron consiguiera a alguien, no quería eso en realidad. No sabia lo que quería, solo un poco de paz y tal vez un poco de Harry.

Debería haber ido a otro lugar, no a esa casa que le pertenecía a èl. Cuando se apareció en la puerta no creyó que pudiera entrar, los hechizos para los intrusos eran bastante complicados, lo sabia bien, ella los había colocado. Pensó que Harry tal vez los habría cambiado después de tantos años y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando logro atravesar el pasillo de la entrada sin problema. La Mansión Black era imponente y sus fantasmas eran quisquillosos pero a Hermione le sabia a juventud y un poco a libertad.

Deseaba no haber besado a Harry nunca, no haber sentido sus labios sobre la piel, o la lengua bifurcada en sus partes mas sensibles. Había sido una tortura cuando inicio a darse cuenta de sus emociones y cada orgasmo lo había disfrutado como el ultimo porque era consciente de que a poner pie en tierras inglesas él se iría de su lado y ella no le permitiría quedarse. Era demasiado difícil para ella y su recta moral, y sabia que aunque Harry no sintiera lo mismo que ella tampoco le seria fácil regresar a su cama con Ginny e sonreírse tan sinceramente como lo venia haciendo siempre.

Por un momento mientras yacía entre sus brazos durante la muerte de la luna y el nacimiento del sol, se permitió soñar con los ojos clavados en sus labios entre abiertos. Si ellos dejaban a sus parejas podrían vivir juntos, ella sabría mantener su frente en alto y enfrentarse a todos, sus hijos entenderían porque los había criado con amor y sabrían que ella amaba a Harry, la comunidad mágica los aceptaría porque al fin de cuenta eran dos de los salvadores de la nueva era. Pero cuando las primeras luces del amanecer cubrieron de dorado las cortinas supo que no podía ser, que todo era una creación de su mente sodomizada por el placer que Harry le había hecho sentir, que a pesar de todo no podía permitirse entrar en el huracán de problemas que una separación le traería. Y ahora con la mente despejada lo sabía y se permitió soltar una lagrima en honor a la pequeña porción de vida a la que le estaba poniendo fin en ese momento. Harry seria esa utopía que siempre añoraría y la vida juntos una esperanza de vidas futuras.


	9. Maldita hechicera

La noche era gélida y el agua caía helada hería la piel como agujas para nada placentera pero necesitaba caminar todas esas calles que separaban la mansión Black de la casa de Hermione, para saber si su decisión era la correcta o no. No es que lo hubiera planeado antes, sabia que tenia que dejarla, no insistir mas y olvidarse de sus besos y sus ojos ámbar llenos de deseo y esperanza. Seguro ella no lo sabia, estaba seguro que Hermione no tenía ni idea de la manera en que se le llenaban los ojos de esperanza por las mañanas cuando él despertaba pegado a su cuerpo. Había sabido leer e interpretar todas esas fantasías, que un sueño placentero y relajante impregnaba en sus ojos cuando recién despertaba, con solo verla pero había fingido no hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que no tenían futuro, eran amigos y no podían ser amantes, por lo menos no con sus familias cerca. Y Hermione jamás dejaría a Ron y pondría en peligro la estabilidad de su familia.

Pero era ella la elegida, Harry lo supo desde que la beso, y había sido injusto haberla tenido toda la vida cerca y no haberse dado cuenta. Así de jodida era la vida, y él siempre se había llevado la lotería en cuanto a vidas trágicas que el universo regalaba a algunos ineptos como él. Pero seria muy difícil verla en brazos de Ron y saber que a sus espaldas se quitaban la ropa con desesperación, por eso había decidido mientras la abrazaba por última vez en la sala de apariciones que esa era la despedida, que no volvería a tocarla con deseo o pensar en ella como algo más que solo la chica que era su mejor amiga y consejera. Lo había intentado de verdad, se había paseado por la mansión rezando a las fuerzas sobrenaturales que regían la humanidad, fuera quien fuera, que le diera coraje y valor para evitar correr detrás de ella. Recito como plegaria el nombre de sus hijos y de Ginny en medio del eco ensordecedor del agua sobre el tejado, para hacer sus nombres razones de peso para no cometer el pecado de amar a la mujer a la cual no le había jurado frente al altar su amor eterno y mientras los nombres se deslizaban de su boca hubo uno que inicio a sonar en su mente con mas potencia que los otros hasta que también este termino de escapar hacia sus labios, fue necesario pronunciarlo unas diez veces mas para convencerse de que no era un capricho, que la necesitaba, que no podía luchar contra la morar porque con ella había perdido todo rastro de razón y etiqueta social.

Por eso cuando se paro frente a la puerta de su casa y golpeo suavemente tres veces la puerta deseo que fuera Ron quien le abriera, porque a pesar de esperar que el miedo le hiciera cambiar de opinión a través de la larga caminara bajo la fría lluvia aun deseaba proponerle un acuerdo de lo mas inmoral. Pero nadie abrió, sabia que si llamaba al timbre despertaría a Ron, pero si Hermione aun estaba despierta de seguro escucharía sus suaves llamadas a la puerta. Pero después de tres intentos mas la puerta seguía cerrada. Intento tirar pequeñas piedras contra el cristal de la habitación, Ron no era famoso por tener sueño ligero, pero si Hermione. Cuando nada resulto se sentía cansado, devastado y decepcionado. Tal vez no fuera el destino, por mas decidido que él estuviera Hermione no aceptaría. Se sentó en la orilla de la calle junto a la cerca, las manos se le estaban congelando y la lluvia le mojaba toda la ropa.

La luz del farol fue cubierto por un momento y la lluvia dejo de caer sobre su espalda, cuando levanto la vista los risos castaños pegados al rostro de ella fuero lo primero que vio antes de verse en los ojos ámbar que lo miraban con asombro y su maldito y traicionero corazón salto dentro de su pecho. Se levantó de golpe, llevo las manos hasta la cintura de ella y la empujo hasta el pequeño espacio que separaba su casa de la del vecino, un callejón oscuro donde dejo de pensar y la beso en los labios con posesión. Ella era suya, lo quisiera o no, le diera permiso o se negara rotundamente, no lo estaba pidiendo si no que lo exigía, era su derecho.

-Mia- susurro entre sus labios aferrándola por el cuello y la cadera- mía para siempre.

-Harry- le dio un empujón ligero sobre el pecho pero Harry no iba escuchar razones, solo existía una sola razón y era que ella no tenía voz en ese asunto. Porque él podía ser sincero por los dos esta vez, dejaría que ella lo descubriera despacio mientras tanto él sería la razón por los dos.

-No Hermione- le metió la mano debajo de la blusa que se le pegaba al cuerpo y le acaricio el pecho con rudeza haciendo que salieran maldiciones de los labios de ella- maldita seas mujer, ¿Qué me has hecho?

Hermione se resistió nuevamente pero a Harry le pareció que iniciaba a menguar sus fuerzas y se entregaba cada vez más. Dejo sus labios por un momento mientras le sujetaba las manos detrás de la espalda para evitar que siguiera alejándolo y sujeto entre el pulgar y el índice el pezón tirando de él hasta escucharla gemir otra vez. Le beso el cuello y la clavícula, clavándole los dientes con fuerza en esta última, donde el escote cubría y nadie vería sus marcas pero ella sabría que estaban ahí.

-Harry- los labios apretados de ella dejaron escapar su nombre cuando Harry volvió a subir por su cuello y le mordió la oreja.

-¡Oh! Hermione, eres una maldita hechicera- Volvió a juntar los labios y se perdió en el beso que ella le entrego sin restricción, el agarre que ejercía en las muñecas de ella se aflojo lo suficiente para que Hermione pudiera liberar sus manos. Sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada ella le sujeto el rostro con fuerza.

-Eres idiota, no puedes hacer esto- Harry intento retomar el control pero las uñas de ella se clavaron en la tierna piel de su rostro como advertencia y Harry se detuvo al instante- maldito Potter- lo beso con furia como él lo había hecho apenas hace unos minutos.

-Cuidado con tu lenguaje- dijo él mientras ella le mordía el labio inferior en una pausa, sus manos ya fuera de la ropa de ella la mantenían pegada a la pared.

-Iniciaste tu a llamarme así.

-Porque eres mía…- nuevamente Hermione le tiro el rostro hacia atrás con ambas manos, con una fuerza tal que Harry trastabillo.

-No lo vuelvas a decir, por Merlín. En esa habitación sobre nuestras cabezas está durmiendo el hombre que se llevó mi juramento y tú no puedes reclamarme como tuya cuando también le perteneces a alguien más.

-No. No hay nadie a quien pertenezca a menos que seas tú.

Por un momento Hermione no dijo nada y Harry pensé que tendría que volver a recordarle a quien pertenecía, Así que cuando ella los desapareció a ambos y la puerta de la Mansión Black se materializo frente a él quedo muy descolocado.


	10. Solo a mi

Sin soltar la mano de Harry entro a la casa y desactivo todos los hechizos de protección, ignoro las quejas de los retratos de la entrada y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la primera puerta de la derecha, entro en el salón e hizo el trayecto hacia el invernadero. Empujo la puerta marrón y volvió a encontrarse con el frio y abandonado lugar, la lluvia seguía ahogando cualquier ruido externo.

Cuando llego a la roca donde había estado sentada tiro a Harry contra esta, con tanta violencia que la espalda produjo un sonido poco agradable, pero a Hermione le importo muy poco. Se subió sobre él apoyándole las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas.

-Eres egoísta. Hace menos de veinte minutos estaba aquí despidiéndome de tu recuerdo y prometiéndome olvidar el calor de tus manos sobre mí y el de tus labios- Harry abrió la boca y ella le estampo los dedos en la mejilla reteniéndole el rostro a la altura de sus ojos- Y tú, ¡Maldito egoísta!, te encuentro en mi casa bajo la lluvia y lo primero que haces es besarme como se supone que no tienes que hacer- cuando quito la mano del rostro de él pudo ver el contorno de sus dedos dibujados sobre la piel ahora rosada de él- y me reclamas como tuya ¡Tuya!

Lo beso sin aviso y lucho contra la lengua de él hasta que la sometió a su voluntad.

-¿Dime ahora quien es el que pertenece a quién? Crees que puedes besarme y doblegar mi razón, yo te enseñare lo que eso quiere decir.

Una mano descendió hasta los botones de la camisa de Harry e inicio a soltarlos. Hermione no lograba entender los gestos de Harry, eran una mezcla entre miedo, resignación, sorpresa y placer. Esperaba que fueran todos por igual. Jamás se imaginó comportándose de esa manera pero la actitud de Harry la habían enfurecido.

-Toda las partes de tu cuerpo me pertenecen- dijo mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa- cada parte de tu piel, y cada aliento de tu boca. ¿Entiendes?

Harry no respondió, estaba muy quieto mientras ella rasgaba su piel, y mordía su pezón.

-Cada uno de tus gemidos son míos, solo yo puedo escucharlos y solo yo puedo provocarlos.

Hermione delineo con la lengua la pequeña protuberancia que mantenía en silencio a Harry. Tal vez no eran tan expuestos como los suyos pero si igual de sensibles.

-¿Me deseas Harry?- aun sobre los pantalones le tomo con una mano el miembro duro, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si- esta vez respondió, no fue más que un gemido pero Hermione sonrió con maldad.

-Dilo Harry, dime a quien perteneces- dio un apretón mucho más fuerte que hizo saltar a Harry- ¡Dilo!

Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados y cuando ella le mordió el labio con fuerza los abrió sorprendidos. El ámbar se había vuelto de un marrón intenso, la sonrisa ladeada le daban aire de diablesa y la presión en su miembro le provocaban escalofríos.

-Tuyo- dijo aun con los dientes de ella en el labio- tuyo para siempre.

Ella lo libero, se bajó de él y le saco los zapatos junto a los pantalones dejándolo desnudo. Volvió a su posición sintiendo como el miembro de él rozaba sus muslos.

-Mío, ahí lo tienes. Mío como siempre lo debió ser, mío como será de ahora en adelante.

La ropa de ella dejaba caer gotas de agua fría sobre el pecho de Harry, pero apenas y las notaba, estaba en tal estado de excitación que lo único que era consiente era del calor de ella, de su peso sobre sus caderas, la presión de sus rodillas en sus costados, de sus labios sobre los suyos y la manera en que sus dedos tiraban su cabello con cada beso y cambio de posición. La roca en la que estaba tumbado le permitía estar semi sentado, seguramente la superficie era dura y ruda pero no le importaba.

-Hermione, te amo.

Ella se detuvo y separo sus rostros, lo miro por largo rato. Lo había dicho, no lo esperaba, no necesitaba oírlo. Vio a Harry estremecerse bajo ella, no sabía si era de frio o de temor.


	11. Estoy segura, Harry

No espero a que ella le respondiera. La beso, no le importaba si no podía decirlo o si no quería. Él la amaba y lo había dicho, eso era lo único que importaba. Le quito la ropa húmeda y sin mucha ceremonia entro en ella, estaba húmeda y lista para él. No podía desear nada más que lo que tenía en ese momento. Hermione cabalgaba sobre él con ímpetu, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho. Cada vez que se dejaba caer sobre él lo presionaba desde el interior provocando miles de sacudidas en el cuerpo de Harry que no podía dejar de tocarla, de estrujarle los pechos o de succionarlos con anhelo. Introdujo una mano entre ambos para acariciar el excitado clítoris provocando mucha más potencia en sus descensos.

Harry se irguió en la roca y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo sujetándola firmemente a él mientras se giraba. Paso un brazo por debajo de una pierna elevándola y buscando apoyo para empujarse dentro de ella. Su cuerpo apremiaba por la liberación pero no se la quería conceder. Sintió como la rodilla que apoyaba en la roca iniciaba a escocer y el dolor solo le inyecto más energía para seguir penetrando con más fuerza y rapidez.

Los gemidos de Hermione eran taimados y controlados. Dejo de apoyar su peso sobre el brazo y se dejo caer parcialmente sobre ella. Podía sentir los pezones rígidos contra su pecho sudado, rozando en cada embestida. El cuello de Hermione tenia sabor a sal y a algo dulce que solo había logrado saborear en ella, como su propio sabor patentado. Las gotas de sudor se condensaban en su frente llenándola de pequeños rayos de luces atrapados.

-Mierda- soltó la maldición al mismo tiempo que salía del interior de Hermione y se llevaba la mano hasta la parte trasera de la pierna derecha.

-¿Harry?- apoyando los codos contra la roca había alzado la cabeza, estaba entre preocupada y furiosa. Había estado a un pelo del orgasmo.

-Calambre- dijo el moreno con rostro de angustia. Alzo la vista cuando la risa de Hermione se escuchó sonora contra las paredes de cristal.

-Lo siento- de un salto se bajó de la piedra e hizo apoyar a Harry en esta mientras le masajeaba el musculo contraído- se nos fue la juventud de las manos ¿no?

Harry se dejó consentir de esos dedos mágicos. A pesar de que el fuerte tirón aun le era doloroso el masaje estaba haciendo ya efecto.

-Díselo a él- Harry hizo un moviente de cabeza hacia abajo y Hermione rio mucho más- ¡Accio mantas! Siento mucho esto. No pretendía tomarte de esa manera.

-Ni tu te lo crees- respondió alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, tal vez si pero igualmente lo siento mucho- le sonrió cariñosamente.

Las mantas llegaron y Harry las sujeto en un brazo hasta que Hermione declaro que su musculo había vuelto a su normal funcionamiento. Extendieron las mantas en el suelo y se sentaron en ellas.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- Harry tenía la mano de ella entre las suyas acariciándola despacio.

-Si, lo se- mantenía la vista baja, evitando los ojos de Harry.

-Hermione…

-Te amo Harry. Yo también lo hago- sus ojos se encontraron pero la sonrisa triste en su rostro contrastaba con la llama que brillaba en los marrones ojos que lo taladraban- y por que lo hago se que no podemos seguir haciendo esto. No puedo hacerlo yo y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tampoco lo puedes hacer tú.

-La despedida más horrible de mi vida- Alargo la mano y con la yema de los dedos toco las pecas de su nariz y mejilla- no podre tocarte mas de esta manera, pero no quiero que pienses que a ella si. Ya nunca mas, me arruinaste Hermione. Solo funciono contigo cerca.

Ella se inclinó a besarlo.

-¿Y tu crees que yo si? Hace una hora mi esposo intento besarme y yo solo podía pensar que no eras tu, que no eran tus manos en mi rodilla y solo me provoco asco.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, mi Hermione.

Ella conmovida por la voz suplicante de Harry no pudo contener las lágrimas y estas iniciaron a caer por sus pechos desnudos.

-Cuando te vea, aunque toda nuestra familia este cerca, por favor recuerda que te amo. Que si no fuera porque he dado mi palabra estaría contigo. Después de hoy ya no podre poseer tu cuerpo, pero por favor no olvides que tu alma y la mía se pertenecen. Si mi mano te roza con un toque cariñoso no olvides mi pasión latiendo bajo la piel. Cuando mis labios te sonrían piensa en cómo me estoy muriendo por desangrar los tuyos con besos feroces. Por favor Hermione.

-No me digas estas cosas, ya es difícil sin ellas- se mecían con cadencia en un nudo de brazos y lágrimas.

-Tienes que saberlo, no lo diré nunca más.

Hermione se alejó lo suficiente de él para poder sentarse sobre su regazo y guiarlo a su interior. Se sujetó a sus hombros, besándolo con desesperación.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca...- Harry no estaba seguro a quien de los dos estaban dirigidas esas palabras, en realidad no le importaba, lo único con verdadero significado era su boca en contacto con ella, el peso de su trasero en las manos, la fricción de su miembro en la húmeda cavidad. Solo le importaba lo que ella le podía entregar en esa última ocasión, lo último que podría guardar para sus noches de melancolía.

La tomo de la cintura y la coloco de costado sobre las mantas, alzándole una pierna la penetro nuevamente acomodando su pecho contra la espalda húmeda. Su brazo serpenteo bajo ella hasta lograr alcanzar sus pechos, tirando del excitado pezón, tocando el valle entre ellos con la punta de los dedos.

Hermione dejo caer la cabeza en el brazo de Harry, ahora sin reprimir ningún gemido, en especial porque los dedos de Harry no la abandonaban. Una de sus manos la estimulaba en medio de las piernas, tocando el clítoris duro y sensible, mientras la otra no abandonaba sus pechos. Era todo tan excitante que si no hubiera sido por su fuerza de voluntad y el deseo de no dejar de sentirse tan completa ya hubiera llegado al clímax mas de dos veces.

Sentía la succión en su hombro y luego el mordisco que le saco un gemido sonoro. El sonido producido por el choque de sus cuerpos ahogaba el repicar de las gotas de lluvia, llenando el ambiente de aire pesado y música ancestral, olor a sexo y a deseo desenfrenado. Bajo la vista hasta donde él se unía a ella provocándole una nueva ola de sensaciones. Dejando que su mano se uniera a la de Harry sobre su intimidad se abandonó a cada sensación con los ojos cerrados. Sentía los mordiscos y jadeos cerca de su oreja, sabía que quedarían marcas. No le importaba, peores marcas tendría que llevar internamente.

-Harry- la voz le salía cortada, fatigada, renuente a cualquier esfuerzo.

-No llores, no llores- Con besos recogió las lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre la mejilla que tenía al alcance de su boca- déjame sentir tu calor- inicio a mover las caderas despacio, casi con solemnidad.

Hermione se alejó de él dejándolo por un momento desconcertado. Apoyo la espalda contra las mantas y lo tiro hacia ella.

-Necesito verte a los ojos, abrázame Harry y no me dejes ir nunca.

Mientras él se colocaba sobre las piernas abiertas para él, dejaba sentir el calor y peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, su miembro duro y urgido por su humedad y fricción se deslizo entre esos pliegues generosos y gloriosos. Hermione lo atrajo a sus labios, clavando las uñas en el hombro mientras dejaba la otra mano sobre el pecho de Harry, sintiendo como el corazón le latía desbocado sobre la palma de la mano. Dejándose llevar por la burbuja de éxtasis, mientras la ambrosía de los labios de Harry la cobijaba con cariño y casi devoción. Cerro los ojos porque sabía que cuando los abriera tendría que levantarse y regresar a su vida. Una donde él no era más que su amigo.

Sintió el desahogo de Harry como el propio, y volvió a subir a esa nube privada donde solo él la había llevado. Por unos segundos todo fue paz nuevamente, por unos segundos ella estaba completa y satisfecha.

Cuando ya ambos habían logrado controlar sus cuerpos luego de los espasmos, siguieron aun sin moverse. Harry sabía que si seguía ahí solo se alargaría el sufrimiento, tomo un último y fuerte respiro para llenarse de valor. Se inclinó sobre ella y le toco la nariz con los labios, un roce que esperaba reconfortante. Se detuvo ahí por un momento mientras se llenaba de ella los sentidos.

Hermione se negó a abrir los ojos, él ya había salido de su interior cuando beso su nariz y por poco no llevo sus manos hasta el trasero de él y lo obligo a penetrar en ella nuevamente, mientras estuviera ahí aun le pertenecía, aún era SU Harry. Pero no lo hizo, no porque fuera una buena mujer que entendía los motivos, la gota cálida que cayó sobre su mejilla cuando Harry aún mantenía los labios contra su nariz fue el motivo. Fue consiente en ese momento que para él todo era igual de doloroso y lo amaba lo suficiente para evitarle seguir sufriendo. Tuvo que tragarse sus propias lágrimas hasta que él se fuera. Cuando Harry despego su cuerpo del de ella, tuvo que dejar caer las manos que lo sujetaban, se quedó ahí tendida en el frio invernadero, escuchado como él recogía la ropa y como con pasos suaves abandono el lugar.

* * *

5 años después

Acostada sobre su cama podía aun recordar ese día, el dolor que la inundo las semanas siguientes. Hasta que coincidió con los Potter en la madriguera un domingo cualquiera. Harry le sonrió y eso fue suficiente. Harry le beso la majilla como todo buen amigo y el fuego dentro de ella se expandió desde cada parte de su piel que él había besado. Harry le paso la sal cuando estaban ya en la mesa y el toque de su mano le recordó cada vez que él la sujeto fuerte contra si. Harry le regreso los recuerdos que debía atesorar como se lo había prometido, y supo que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo. 5 años y seguía haciéndolo, 5 años y el mundo era gris cuando él no estaba pero no importaba, tenía la promesa de su piel en la suya. Él era suyo, eso nadie lo cambiaria, ella estaba segura.

N.A: Esperen el epilogo. Gracias a todos por leer, en realidad se les agradece inmensamente. Son el motor de todo esto. GRACIAS


	12. Epilogo: No mas tuyo o mio Nuestro!

_2 años después._

Las manos le temblaban mientras recogía la maleta de la cinta transportadora. Regresar a casa nunca había sido tan emocionante como ahora. El viaje había sido espectacular, un viaje de auto reconocimiento y porque no reconocerlo a ella misma, un viaje para escapar de lo que había pasado, de las críticas, las miradas rencorosas, los reclamos. Ahora regresaba con la mente libre y relajada, lista para las nuevas decisiones que tendría que tomar.

Camino con paso firme, evitando que el nerviosismo se dejara ver. Tenía motivos por los que estar así de nerviosa, dos meses de viaje por Europa había sido un privilegio que no cualquiera podía permitirse, en especial después del huracán de acontecimientos. Busco a algún miembro de su familia pero parecía que a ninguno le había importado su regreso. Suspiro sonoramente para retener las lágrimas.

-Tía- una voz conocida le hablo desde atrás al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba el hombro.

-Lily- dijo Hermione girándose al reconocer la dulce voz de su sobrina. La chica le sonrió con ese dulce gesto que había heredado de seguro de su abuela paterna porque no lo había visto en ninguno de los padres de la chica.

-Que bien que regresaste- los brazos flacos de Lily se ciñeron a su alrededor y Hermione tuvo que reconocer que le alegraba mucho verla. Había sido una de las pocas personas que no habían cambiado con ella, siempre tan dulce y disponible, con esa hermosa sonrisa lista para alegrar corazones.

-A mi me alegra regresar también ¿Cómo sabias que regresaba hoy?

-Papá- basto ese nombre para que el nervio que la había abordado desde que hacia su maleta en el hotel de Florencia regresara a ella. Era él el único que nunca se olvidaría de ella.

Le sonrió a Lily sin saber que decir. Tomo su maleta evitando ver a los ojos marrones de su sobrina.

-Vamos por un taxi- dijo dándole la espalda.

-No es necesario, tía. Vamos que nos esperan.

Tomo la maleta de Hermione y la arrastro detrás de ella mientras caminaba hacia el paqueo. Hermione tuvo que apresurarse a alcanzarla.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunto Lily mientras atravesaban la calle.

-Muy bien, creo que es imposible que esas viejas ciudades no te enamoren.

-Me lo imagino- pareció dudar un momento pero luego continuo- ¿No fue un poco solitario?

-Un poco- tuvo que reconocer.

-Esperemos que la próxima vez tengas un acompañante, no es bueno sentirse sola- le sonrió y se detuvo frente al auto gris que Hermione tan bien conocía, mientras Lily acomodaba la maleta dentro del baúl de auto Hermione se quedó clavada a los ojos verdes que le sonrieron desde la parte delantera del mismo.

-Hola, Hermione- la voz era profunda y dulce.

-Harry- no pudo evitar sonreír como lo haría un náufrago cuando visualiza un barco en el horizonte. Los brazo de Harry la envolvieron en una confortable abrazo, y sus brazos se sujetaron al cuello de él como autómatas, mientras reposaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Bienvenida, tesoro- le dio un beso en la frente y luego la dejo ir. Hermione tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de recuperar la compostura.

-Gracias por venir por mí- les dijo a ambos Potter cuando ya iban por la carretera.

-Hugo y Rose no podían venir y yo tenía muchas ganas de verte, tía- traduciendo, pensó Hermione, sus hijos no querían verla, aun la culpaban por la separación de matrimonio- y papá se ofreció a traerme.

Lily le sonrió desde el asiento trasero mientras en sus ojos marrones se podía ver un brillo pícaro, como el que tenía casa vez que sabía un secreto que podía poner en dificultades a alguno de sus hermanos o primos. Volvió a ver a Harry para saber que se traía entre manos su hija pero este no dejaba de mirar la carretera delante de él con una desinteresado ceño.

-Tía, ¿Conociste alguna persona interesante en tu viaje?

-Un par- Hermione lo dijo pensando en la posadera que había conocido mientras se quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad de Venecia, el portero del hotel de Ámsterdam que siempre le sonría y le tenia un taxi listo para ella, la guía turística que le había llevado a través de Praga, el dueño del restaurante de tapas en Madrid. Pero al parecer Lily y Harry no pensaron en eso ya que ambos volvieron a verla, ella con interés y ese brillo pícaro mucho más intenso y él con rostro casi ofendido. Se apresuró a contarle a lo que se refería y poco a poco ambos cambiaron sus semblantes.

Después de 15 minutos se detuvieron frente a un edificio de ladrillos marrones y amplios ventanales victorianos en la segunda planta.

-Lily debe asistir a clases de vocalización- dijo Harry cuando Hermione lo interrogo con la mirada. Ella alzo las cejas hacia él, luego miro a Lily y volvió a él- fue el mes pasado que inicio a venir, al parecer mi pequeña bruja tiene talento para la música y se está entrenando para romper corazones con esta.

Lily los observaba fascinada desde el asiento trasero, sin atreverse a mover.

-Si- dijo Harry a otra mirada de Hermione- la traigo yo porque para los demás no es una cosa adecuada que la eduquen muggles.

-Lily, estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo después de un momento Hermione, una mirada de Harry llamo la atención de ella- estoy segura que cantas muy bien, si tu padre lo dice yo le creo- la mano que Harry puso sobre la rodilla flexionada de Hermione la hizo ruborizar instantáneamente.

-Gracias tía. Es mejor que vaya, mi profesor odia la impuntualidad.

-Ni que tú la amaras, pequeño reloj suizo- dijo Harry antes de recibir un beso de ella, y luego un tirón de orejas- te quiero preciosa ¿A qué hora vengo por ti?

-Tú tienes cosas que hacer, Albus quedo de pasar por mi.

Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para plantar otro beso en la mejilla de Hermione. Bajo del auto y cerró la puerta pero en lugar de caminar hacia la entrada del edificio toco la ventanilla de Hermione para que esta la bajara.

-Lo olvida. Papá y mamá están oficialmente separado. Y yo te quiero por sobre todas las cosas, tía. Y quiero que mi padre sea feliz. No tienes que viajar nunca más sola. Bye.

Y como si nada se dio la vuelta y entro al edificio. El silencio en el auto mientras Harry lo ponía en marcha se mantuvo como la niebla por las mañanas de invierno.

-¿Es verdad?- logro decir con esfuerzo.

-Si, tres días antes de que te marcharas.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- se giró para observarlo.

-No hubiera servido de nada, ya habías organizado todo. Además necesitabas alejarte de aquí.

-Tú no puedes saber lo que yo necesitaba- estaba entre aliviada y furiosa.

-Si que lo sé- sonrió de lado y para los ojos de Hermione él seguía siendo el chico de 17 años que le gustaba salirse con la suya.

-Maldito- dijo entre diente cruzándose de brazos.

-Rose y Hugo me visitaron hace algunos días- sujeto el volante con un poco más de fuerza y le dio una mirada rápida a Hermione- no fue para discutir si eso es lo que crees. Educaste bien a esos chicos. Al parecer se dieron cuenta de algunas cosas sobre Ron, sobre el otro hijo que tiene con la secretaria del Ministerio, querían saber si tú lo sabias.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- si que lo sabía, lo supo siempre, no podía culparlo. Ella se había negado a dormir con él por más de seis años.

-Nada, que era mejor si te lo preguntaban a ti. No te culpan.

Ella lo miro sin creerle.

-No lo hacen, Hermione, nunca lo han hecho. Solo se sintieron defraudados cuando pediste el divorcio, ellos creían que todo iba bien y la desilusión fue grande.

-¿Por qué no vinieron hoy si no me culpan?

-Te lo dijo Lily, esta ocupados. Rose tenía que entregar unos documentos en el ministerio irlandés. Hugo tenía practica cerrada con el equipo, dentro de una semana inicia el mundial y a estado todos los días desde el alba hasta el anochecer sobre esa escoba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sintió alivio al saber que sus hijos no la habían olvidado y aun mucho mas alivio el saber que Harry se había mantenido pendiente de ellos.

-Cenamos casi todas las noches desde que te fuiste. Creo que te extrañan demasiado.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió como tonta. Sus hijos sabían que la única persona que la extrañaría tanto como ellos seria Harry, él era quien mejor la conocía.

-¿Qué decidiste en tu viaje?- Harry detuvo el auto bajo la sombra de unos frondosos árboles, había un parque al otro lado de la calle y varios niños sobre los columpios.

-No necesitaba decidir nada. Sabes lo que siento.

-Pero no lo que piensas.

-No te creo, siempre lo sabes.

-Háblame, Hermione- con los dedos fríos le toma la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

-Es todo tan complicado.

-¿Qué es complicado? Ni tu ni yo estamos casados ya.

-Nuestros hijos, jamás aceptaran tal cosa. La comunidad nos atacara sin piedad. Seremos insultados y nuestra vida se llenara de chismes y cotilleos de todos lados.

-Nuestros hijos lo aceptan ¿Qué crees que hacia Lily hoy aquí? ¿Por qué crees que te dijo lo que te dijo?

-Uno y nos faltan cuatro.

-No puedo asegurártelo al 100% pero apostaría a que Rose y Hugo lo saben, desde hace bastante. O por lo menos lo sospechaban, no porque nosotros hiciéramos algo, Merlín sabe que me muero por tocarte como no lo hago desde hace 7 años- los esmeraldas se llenaron de un verde intenso que hicieron vibrar el interior de Hermione- pero es bastante obvio que tu y yo nos complementamos bastante bien y que a través del mar de situaciones difíciles que todo hemos vivido el ultimo año lo único que sigue estable y firme es nuestra amistad y todas esas tonta noches de pizza que tanto amo en tu casa o en la mía con todos nuestros hijos.

-Nunca dejamos de hacerlas.

-Nunca, a pensar de tu divorcio, a pesar de las cosas que se decían de ti, o de Ron. Tú y yo seguimos juntos para ellos, haciéndolos distraerse, olvidarse de los que sucedía fuera de las puertas. Y Albus y James también han expresado su consentimiento, creo que Lily los a amenazado.

Ambos rieron por la tenacidad de la joven Potter.

-Saben lo que pase con Ginny, nuestra casa era un infierno.

-¿Fuimos buenos padres?

-Los mejores.

-¿Tomamos la decisión justa 7 años atrás?

-Por ellos, si.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora tenemos que pensar en nosotros.

Se quedaron frente a frente, dentro del interior del auto todo el entorno se disolvió. Harry sonrió y acaricio las pecas de su rostro.

-Los chismes, lo que dirán…

-No me importa.

-A mi tampoco. Pero yo no soy quien amaste hace años, mi cuerpo…

-Tu cuerpo es un templo para mi, lo adorare aunque pasen milenios, tu eres igual de deseable que cuando tenias 17.

-¿Las arrugas, el paso de la edad, no te importa?

-¿A ti?

-No.

-A mi tampoco. Hermione, te e soñado en mis brazos miles de noches, e revivido casi todas las noches las veces en que te hice mía y aun así sigo deseándote con la fuerza de un adolescente. No pongas en duda eso. Y te amo, eso jamás he dejado de hacerlo.

-Bésame, Harry. Bésame como prometimos no hacerlo nunca más.

Pero fue ella quien se inclinó hacia sus labios, fue ella quien le recorrió los labios con la lengua y afondo en la boda de Harry. Mientras él se olvidó de esos 7 años de desearla en secreto y le sujeto la cintura hasta colocarla sobre él y recorrerle las piernas. Hermione gimió y dio un salto de sorpresa cuando una mano le sujeto el pecho, y el claxon del auto los hizo detenerse.

-Salvados por tu trasero- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Mira lo que me haces- se inclinó a besarlo rápidamente antes de volver a sentarse lo más dignamente que pudo en su lugar.

-Te vez fantástica- la sonrisa de medio lado no evito que ella viera el bulto que se formada en su entrepierna.

-Un leve apuro señor Potter- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia él y Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Culpa tuya. Es mejor que vayamos a casa a que te hagas cargo de las consecuencias de tus acciones.

-¿A tu casa o a la mia?

-A la nuestra, Hermione.

Ella sonrió. Si, ahora sería así, después de tantos años por fin podrían llamar las cosas como eran, de ellos. Porque eran un organismo que funcionaba mejor junto, como lo había comprobado en su viaje, nada era lo suficientemente hermoso o espectacular, ninguna aventura era tan emocionante sin Harry a su lado. Lily tenía razón, no viajaría sola nunca más.

-Nuestro- dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Harry entre la suyas. Mano que había tenido que rozar furtivamente durante años, mano que ahora parecía hacerle el amor con solo ese contacto, suspiro al mismo tiempo que le sonreía- Me gusta mucho eso.

* * *

N.D: Termine, no puedo creer a donde me llevo esta historia. Si les soy sincera cuando escribo nunca se donde iré a terminar y la idea principal se deforma con cada letra. Pero estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado, en especial porque como dije no era la intención hacerlo tan dramático jaajaja espero que el poco humor que hubo les haya gustado porque en si la idea era hacer una historia ligera a pesar del tema. Gracias por los comentarios fueron la razón por las que seguí esta historia, el apoyo de todos ustedes no sera jamas subestimado y espero ver sus comentarios ahora que llegamos al final.


End file.
